


Regrets of a Drunken Kousuke

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were things that drunk people shouldn’t do. Kousuke should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets of a Drunken Kousuke

A scream of anguish filled the air. Haruto awoke to the slightly sound, slightly hungover with a mild headache.

“What…?” He groggily tried to come to his senses. He could barely remember last night. No one was in his bed, even if he was down to just his coat and his underwear. Wait.

The gears in his mind slowly started working. Someone had screamed. Someone?? Haruto jolted up, and ran to the door. Who? What? Where?

Another scream filled the air. That sounded like Kousuke…Kousuke was in trouble? Shit. He made his way outside, when a third scream filled followed by tears filled the air.

“Kousuke! I’m coming don’t worry!” Had a phantom come to attack him in his sleep? Was he in danger? The man could normally take care of himself, but considering the party both of them were somehow at, the intoxication could have rendered him vulnerable.

The tent door was flung open, as Haruto’s was met face to face with the tip of Kousuke’s dick stuck in a bottle of mayo.

“…..You didn’t.” Haruto stared at the sight before him.

Kousuke looked up him eyes and face red and wet with tears. “I…Thought..it would but it didn’t…”

“How did you even fit that in there..” Haruto gaped at the sight. He reached forward and touched the bottle of mayo. Kousuke screamed and smacked his hand. “D-DON’T!”

With a sigh, Haruto put his connect ring on. “Come on…let’s take you to the hospital…”


End file.
